Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for replication of volumes and apparatus therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for remote asynchronous replication of volumes and apparatus therefor.
Description of Related Art
Storage devices are so widely applied in various computer systems or storage systems in the modern society. Depending on the various purposes of storage, one kind of storage devices, or called “primary storage devices”, are designed to store data required for routine access in system operations. Other kind of storage devices, or called “secondary storage devices”, are designed to store backup data of the primary storage devices. The secondary storage devices can replace the primary storage devices for allowing the system to keep normal operations so as to increase reliability of the system while the primary storage devices suffer failure or malfunction.
The storage devices, which include hard disk drives, tapes, memory drives, optical storage drives, or other storage devices for storing data, are generally called physical storage devices (PSDs).
The storage system (or the computer system) manages data rather than taking a whole PSD as a unit, but using a technology of storage virtualization that has been used to virtualize physical storage by combining various sections of one or more PSDs into a logical drive (LD) or a partition. The LD or the partition is called a logical unit number (LUN) if it is mapped to a host for accessing by a controller. A LD or a partition can be further divided into one or more data storage areas, called media extends. Many storage systems may replicate some or all of their volumes in integrality into other volumes. Therefore, the original data that is destroyed or cannot be read may be recovered or replaced by the replicated data, or the replicated data may be used as the substitution of the original data for some other applications.
The replicated data may be originated from a source volume and stored into a destination volume. The volume as a unit for data replication can be used to various applications, for example, being a backup, a report, a filing of the source volume; or operations for replacing any operation required by the source volume, for examples, simulating, predicting, data mining or the like. More specifically, many data accessing operations have to lock the data going to be accessed, so that it is unpreventable to affect the performance of reading and writing data, as well as the affection of the normal data access of the host. If the destination volume instead of the source volume performs the above operations, it could allow the host to access the data without affecting the performance of the source volume.
Although the volume replication has various advantages and functions as aforementioned. Once the whole storage system or storage devices are destroyed physically by some severe accidents, for example, earthquakes, fire accidents or terroristic attacks, the backup data and the source data stored on the same site of the storage system will not ensure the data being safe, probably resulting in permanent loss of the important data.
In order to solve the above problems, a remote volume replication method is developed for ensuring the data being safe in the manner of replicating the important data to a remote storage device on another site.
However, the network transmission is required for replicating the data on the local site to the storage device on the remote site. Thus, the bandwidth limitation of the network wire is the bottleneck of the remote volume replication. With respect to the remote volume replication, there is a need of a replication technology that can avoid the remote volume transmission from being limited by the bottleneck, so as to minimize the influence of the operating performance of the storage system.